Talk:Buried
Unknown New Perk Sorry to ruin your hopes and dreams but it might be jug. Its not juggernog. Take a really close look at it. actually click on the picture for full zoom. you can see that its a completely different shape SKITTLESINMYASS (talk) 17:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Many say its called Vulture-Aid because the logo looks similar to the Scav eagle Infinity Arch (talk) 00:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't assume. All we can do is wait, because then you'll get your hopes up that maybe its the best perk ever but then it turns out to be just a little something extra, nothing big. Just wait and find out. The new perk is a scavenger perk that from the machine looks like vuturillo or vulture aid maybe, but then again, dont get your hopes up. you never know Don't go assuming things, or else you might end up looking like an idiot, also, please sign posts using four tildes. Jker209 (talk) 04:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually the perk has the scavenger icon so i think that is a "scavenger" for zombie mode. I just played Buried, the perk is Vulture-Aid Elixir, it has 3 effects: It tells you where the box, perks, and doors are; You can pick up ammo (looks like some bullets with golden glow) and points (looks like a pouch with the same golden glow, add 5 points); Lastly, some zombies will have a green "mist" trailing behind them, when you kill them this mist stays behind for a little bit of time and if you hide in it the zombies will ignore you (I'm thinking it's the stench of the zombies so it confuses them) 16:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Monkey Bombs in Buried David Vonderhaar confirmed Monkey bombs will be in the M-box should we add this or wait til Buried comes out tuesday? https://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/351386399804633089 Go ahead, if you know how to add the picture and everything No sources Ok someone edited something that said "You find parts to build a bowl of candy for the new character" there is no source to this therefore it will be removed along with "Pac a punch is availible at round 1" Legobatman3609 (talk) 04:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) New Confirmed Guns for Box There was actual gameplay footage released on youtube and i found some of the guns that should be added in the "box section". Remington New Model Army- Its an old school, western revolver. Just google it. TheWillyRex has a video of the "intro video" and a little bit of gameplay where he shows it. Paralyzer- The new wonder weapon that works like the jet gun but its in the box. TheWillyRex has a video (the same video of the Remington New Model Army and he shows 2 versions one blue and another one red (Non-PaPed and PaPed) Time Bombs- hard to explain. they send you back in time. thats all i know. but i think its how you PaP in round 1 without using the bank. Mule kick is also confirmed as a perk here. SKITTLESINMYASS (talk) 17:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) All of the updates undone Why did they take off everything we added that was CONFIRMED in the map and then lock the page? Its all true stuff! Someone tell me a point to doing that! Now we'd just have to re-add all of it once the map comes out. SKITTLESINMYASS (talk) 20:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) It is all leaked as far as I know. feargm 20:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :The reason is we don't add the info until it's released to the public in this case of the material. 21:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) SOmeone neds to add in mule kick as a perk i saw it myself in the map 15:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) info on J.B.L. For Lucy Bell Jane, there should be Lucy Belle King Jane, because if you google that you get information, Lucy Bell King gets you nothing.Spesh531 (talk) 16:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Some Map Info. (some needs verified) There is a new feature making an appearance: Weapon Chalks. This feature allows players to choose where some wall weapons will be. First one grabs a weapon chalk (denoted by a solid white icon, rather than a hollow outline) and then uses the chalk on one of several "?"s on the walls around the map. As a bonus, when a player has drawn a Wall weapon onto a "?", they recieve 1000 points. I have only discovered 3 "?" placement markers in the town, in addition to the one in the tunnel next to the R870 MCS chalk (assumed to be the "tutorial for chalks) The currently known weapons that can be placed by this method are: R870 MCS, AK74-u, PDW-57, SVU-AS, Galvaknuckles, AN-94. Leroy the Giant (name verification needed) is found in the underground city's jail. There is a key on the wall near his cell. To get him to be able to help you, you must give him booze after opening the cell. This causes him to display one of two known (by me) behaviors: Debris Mashing. He clears the entrance to the jail, and can clear other debris around the map by the same method. Leroy's other behavior, Zombie Slaying, is activated by candy (available at the candy shop). Once fed, he will appear hyper /angry, and attack zombies for a short time. The booze appears to respawn once every round for free, and can also be bought at the saloon (rcash register) for 1000 pts. Possible locations are in the jail cell, the saloon on a table, saloon on the bar. (Other locations may be possible, but not yet observed). Leroy will follow you while you have the booze, at a pace close to that of a walker. Leroy also appears to only charge the direction that you face when giving him the booze (in most cases). Face the barrier to destroy, then give it to him while facing it. It currently appears that all parts for the buildables are located in the central building of the underground town, both upstairs and on the (ground floor). The weapon locker can be found here as well, downstairs. I have found 4 of 4+ workbenches: one in the building to the right of the jail (upstairs), one in the saloon (ground floor), one just inside the church (needs debris cleared first), one in the courthouse (next ot the church) on the left wall as you enter. In the same order as above, the workbenches build: #Head Chopper. use unknown #Tramplesteam OR Subsurface Resonator (varies) #Tramplesteam (may be an alt location for SR as well) #Power Turbine It also appears that there are some traps that require some parts to fix/make useable. still investigating this claim. (Verification of these claims would be appreciated. This is only what I have been able to figure out/hypothesize so far) Will be making edits for updating as I play. Logged MBox weapons: *Payalyzer *S12 Logged Wall Weapons *m14 *Olympia *R870 MCS (chalk) *AK74-u (chalk) *PDW-57 (chalk) *SVU-AS(chalk) *Galvaknuckles (chalk) *AN-94(chalk) *bowie knife *mp5 (haunted house) *claymores *Colt M16A1 *B23R Perk Machines: *Mule Kick (gunsmith,, 4000) *Speed Cola (courthouse) *Juggernog (alley by jail) *Quick revive *Vulture Aid Elixer (church) Guillotine Build Items *Balcony of Saloon, above the guillotine (satellite dish) *Barn, downstairsm stall area (barbed wire) *Gunsmith store, downstairs, far room from stairs, in the corner (roll of wire) (same room as underground tunnel from bank) *Looking Gallows Build Items *Car Battery (in church, by podium) *Looking Misc *There is a small yard hidden away beside the barn containing 3 build items. I havve not yet found a use for these items. It is accessed from the inside of the barn, on the far side from the jail. UPDATES: *found 2 more workbenches *tested booze for spawn location and how to use *some formatting *added workbench builds *added a few lists to the end of the post Once you have entered the house, proceed to a bedroom (As you go, kill all ghost ladies), the bookshelf will slide open to let a ghost out. Kill her and slip in behind the bookshelf. Proceed through the house (one path available, so just follow it) and kill more of her as you continue. watch your back, she may spawn behind you. After a couple dozen or so (rough estimate, I didn't count) a free perk will drop as a magic item. Pick it up for an achievement. After you've made it out of the house, you will be in a garden maze area, wherein zombies will spawn. Final Note: feel free to use this information for the wiki (though this should go without saying). I would do it myself if I knew how to. It was all gathered making playthroughs. Look forward to the page being updated. OzarkShadow (talk) 17:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC)OzarkShadow That quote is not from Samantha!!!! It's that ghost lady. Map name and gamemode Ever since Die Rise came up, people have been debating on the whole "TranZit or Green Run, Die Rise or Great Leap Forward" case. At the time, Die Rise didn't have any other modes besides, well, Die Rise itself. However, with each map, we have a different name for the so-called campaign. So, with that being said, shouldn't we just refer to TranZit, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead and Buried as "Story Mode", for the sake of simplicity? And before you go all "Treyarch referred to Die Rise as a map", hear me out: they never did that. As far as I remember, in all the DLC trailers, they have referred to each Zombies "map" as "experience". Don't believe me? Go back and watch the Vengeance trailer. Vonderhaar explicitly refers to Buried as "the latest Zombies experience". Not map, but experience. There's a difference here. Still, creating separate pages for each Story "mode" and map would be a waste of time, so we should just do what we should've done months ago: merge TranZit and Green Run, while editing other pages with correct information on the gamemodes and such. RdJokr (talk) 08:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I have had the exact same problem: someone kept publishing about 'Green Run' , 'Die Rise" and 'Buried'. if he wanted to keep Green Run, he should name the others as Great leap forward and Resolution 1295. if he wanted to keep Die Rise and buried he should have said Tranzit. There is a big difference between all these. Green Run is all the maps that take place in bus depot, diner, town, farm etc. including the main zombie map called TranZit, survival and grief maps and turned diner. Great leap Forward contains only the main story map DieRise. Alcatraz Prison contains Mob of the dead (which most people play) and the grief mode in cell block. same goes with Buried: resolution 1295 includes: buried(main map), grief and turned. So, when people say 'lets play Green Run' they havent defined wether they are going to play turned, survival, grief or tranzit. Dont believe me? anytime you play Tranzit, town, farm survival, grief, turned in the loading screen on the top left corner it will say: Green Run, and then whatever it is you are plating ( Tranzit, town, farm etc) Averycleverguy (talk) 14:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Maxis as Announcer Is it true that Ludvig Maxis is going to be the new announcer if you complete both easter eggs from TranZit and Die Rise from his side and you complete the easter egg from Buried? Is it going to be the last map of zombies or is it going to be a map which the Green Run Crew try to survive in a new different place and escape from Earth? stop calling it the Green run crew because in Green run we saw multiple Characters: the Tranzit Crew, CDC and CIA agents. Averycleverguy (talk) 14:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Muadh S (talk) 13:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC)in buried . on top of the easter egg tracker(at the courtroom) there are three bulbs they are connected with the nava card table. if you enter a nava card in the right table it lights. when each and everyone of the navatables were enter the tanzit starting sign changes Muadh S (talk) 13:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) this could be a way to activate the other bus route(B) 2:00,12;00